


Ski School

by ianmickeyaf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Vacation, Flirting, Fluff, Immortal Husbands, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianmickeyaf/pseuds/ianmickeyaf
Summary: Magnus Bane knew when he was outnumbered. He just wasn't used to that being the outcome of any given situation.Especially not the official family meeting to vote on the location for the fall break vacation. He had a presentation prepared. The resort had its own water park. 5 glorious days of warm sand and cool salt water and..."Ski trip! Ski trip!"





	Ski School

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this fandom so hi!
> 
> I wrote this on my phone in the middle of the night, so formatting issues, typos, garbled nonsense is all mine!
> 
> Alec and Magnus have kids in this fic, but I just call them the kids/the children/they bc I don't care about book canon but if you do it should still work. :)
> 
> @aaaprilblartmallcop on tumblr, let's hang out!

Magnus Bane knew when he was outnumbered. He just wasn't used to that being the outcome of any given situation. 

Especially not the official family meeting to vote on the location for the fall break vacation. He had a presentation prepared. The resort had its own water park. 5 glorious days of warm sand and cool salt water and...

"Ski trip! Ski trip!"

Magnus glared at his husband, an adult man who was now banging his fists on the table and chanting. 

Alec grinned in response just as the children joined his display. 

"SKI TRIP! SKI TRIP! SKI TRIP!"

Magnus knew when he was outnumbered. He slumped into his chair with an exaggerated sigh and surrendered. 

"Alright, ski trip it is, I suppose. Although why the three of you want to leave freezing cold New York and vacation somewhere freezing cold is beyond my comprehension."

Three wide smiles warmer than any beach along with some squeals evaporated the last of the fight in him.

Alec reached across the kitchen table and squeezed his hand.

"Come on, it'll be fun! We went once when we were kids and it was great. Skiing, snowboarding, snowmobiles! I'll book everything too, so you just get to enjoy" he said. 

Magnus smiled softly at Alec as he settled back in his seat and listened to the excited chatter of their kids.

 

\--------

 

The children had been attending Rollins Warlock Academy for several years, but Magnus kept his client list light, a habit from when they were younger and home with him. His first appointment had ended at 10 am and his next wasn't until 1:30, leaving him the perfect amount of time to have lunch with Alec. 

(He found himself with the perfect amount of time to have lunch with Alec at least three days a week)

He entered the Institute with Indian food and made for Alec's office. He was almost immediately intercepted by Clary. 

"Magnus!" she exclaimed. 

"Hello, biscuit," said Magnus. 

"Alec said you all are going skiing for fall break! I'm so jealous!" she said.

"Are you now?" Magnus questioned with one brow artfully raised. 

"Yes, oh my god! Mom and Luke and I used to go every year." She smiled and clasped Magnus's hand. "You'll love it. The rooms with big fireplaces, the views. I can't believe you've never been."

"Did Alec put you up this?" he asked. 

"What?! No!" Clary laughed. "Honestly, some of my favorite childhood memories are from our ski trips, ski school in the morning and then skiing all afternoon with mom and Luke. I should have known then something was up with them. They were way too graceful on skis."

Clary laughed at her own joke, which made Magnus laugh too. 

"Wait," Magnus interrupted, "what is ski school?"

"Ooh ski school," Clary bounced on her toes with excitement, "it's like, ski lessons? But it's so fun because you go without your parents! And you take lessons with other kids your age for part of the day. It was always my favorite thing because I felt so grown up doing something by myself on vacation."

"That does sound fun," Magnus agreed. "Well, if Alec did put you up to this, you can tell him later that you've helped convince me I'll enjoy skiing. But for now, I'd better feed him before the naan gets cold. 

"Enjoy your lunch, I'm glad I got to see you," said Clary. 

 

\--------

 

Magnus entered without knocking and as he approached the desk, Alec looked up from his computer and grinned. 

"Hey, babe, I didn't know..."

"No. You don't talk yet. I have a question first." Magnus set the food down heavily and fixed Alec with a glare.

Alec looked amused but closed his mouth in compliance. 

After a moment Magnus asked "Did you know about ski school?"

Alec leaned back in his chair and drew his eyebrows together, then lifted his gaze towards the ceiling as if searching for the answer. Eventually he met Magnus's eyes.

"Do you mean Dad and Papa's special vacation alone time?" he said and then had the nerve to wink.

"J'accuse, Alexander! J'accuse!"

Alec threw his head back and laughed as Magnus circled the desk towards Alec. Magnus pushed the keyboard back and perched on the edge of the desk directly between Alec's legs. Alec was still laughing as he pulled Magnus's legs into his lap. 

"Who told you about ski school? Was it Izzy?" Alec asked. 

"Clary, actually," Magnus said.

Magnus sighed as Alec brushed his thumb over the inside of his ankle. 

"For the life of me, I couldn't figure it out. Skiing of all things. You hate the cold. But now I see. You had a secret plan to ravish me daily for hours on end."

"Busted," said Alec, but he didn't look guilty at all. "No," he continued, "truly, I think we'll all enjoy it and as much as I like seeing you in swim trunks, beach trips are still hard with the kids at the age they are now, someone is always hungry or thirsty or cranky or bored. This way, there's plenty for everyone to do all day and with any luck the kids will be asleep by 8:30 every night."

"You are a menace, Alexander. You mean to keep me all to yourself for hours every morning and then come back for more every night for five days?" Magnus asked looking up through his lashes coyly.

"That's exactly what I plan to do. I also plan to beat you in a snowmobile race so..." Alec lifted Magnus's legs out of his lap gently and stood. "Be ready for that too," he finished. "Now what did you bring me for lunch?"

"Chicken Shahi korma from that place you like on the corner."

"Mmmm," Alec hummed as he lifted the containers out of the bag. 

"Want to look at pictures of the cabin I booked while we eat? There's a fireplace in the master bathroom," Alec said.

Magnus knew when he was outnumbered, but he also knew how very, very lucky he was.


End file.
